


Будь стойким

by Iason_Mink



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iason_Mink/pseuds/Iason_Mink
Summary: А. Сливко был заслуженным учителем РСФСР и маньяком - педофилом и некрофилом. Автор попытался представить, как могло происходить одно их убийств.





	Будь стойким

\- Анатолий Васильевич, тише, там немецкая засада за кустами, – Петя оглянулся и сделал отчаянные глаза. Слинько засмеялся:

\- Чего уж тише? Ты сюда как лось ломился, а разведчик ходит тихо - так, что ни один листик не шелохнется. Ладно, пошли, будем считать, что экзамен на разведчика ты сдал на четверку.

 

Петя заволновался, четверка была оценкой сомнительной, потому что другие ребята были отличными разведчиками, а четверка означала, что он подготовился средне, может, даже и не достоин участвовать в походах и секретных экспериментах.

\- Анатолий Васильевич, я просто не собрался! – заторопился Петя с объяснениями, – Вчера стих учил про Мцыри. Знаете, я тройку по литературе исправил. Я могу в лес один пойти в поход, с ночевкой. Или на кладбище ночью…

«Причем тут кладбище? – отчаянно подумал Петя, – Разведчиков на кладбища не посылают, зачем я ляпнул».

\- Понравилось про Мцыри? – спросил Слинько и ободряюще похлопал ученика по плечу.

\- Не очень, Анатолий Васильевич. Это для девчонок больше – стихи, переживания всякие. Только с барсом он здорово дрался - один на один. А человек может победить барса?

Тогда Слинько рассказал про барсов. И про Дальневосточных тигров заодно. В его рассказах барсы и тигры были живые, опасные, прекрасные и романтичные, как бригантины, но умелый человек всегда их побеждал. А Мцыри, хоть и был смелым, но не очень-то был готов к встрече с хищным животным, а больше придавался размышлениям, что его и погубило.

\- В опасной ситуации мыслить надо четко, просчитывать каждое движение. В первую очередь – самообладание, порядок в голове и упорство. Знаешь, такая спортивная злоба и стойкость. Ты все равно сильнее, потому что у тебя есть правильная цель. Понимаешь?

Петя кивал.

\- Возможности человека безграничны, – продолжал Слинько, увлекшись. – Твои возможности, мои. Наука только изучает, сколько в человеке резервов. Вот Маресьев, да? Под силу такое обычному человеку? Ты скажешь – нет. А он ведь был тоже обычный человек, только подготовленный и советский. В этом наша дополнительная сила, сила всех советских людей.

 

За разговорами они вышли на полянку, где оставили свои вещи. Слинько расправил на земле подстилку, присел у рюкзака, что-то там отыскивая. Петя плюхнулся рядом, вытянул ноги. Он проголодался, но стеснялся спросить учителя, когда они будут обедать, чтобы не показаться неженкой и слабаком.

\- Чего ноги у тебя такие худые? – спросил Слинько. – Смотри, совсем тоненькие. Тебя не кормят, что ли?

\- Нет, Анатолий Васильевич, у нас теперь стало хорошо: батя три месяца не пьет, денег хватает. У меня просто конституция такая.

\- Конституция у него. Скажи матери, чтобы мясом тебя кормила. В твоем возрасте надо наедать мышечную массу. А то вон что у тебя? – учитель потрепал Петю по ноге. Нога была, действительно, так себе, несмотря на ежедневную зарядку и приседания. Петя снова забеспокоился, что он не подходит для важных заданий, подобрал ноги.

\- Теперь о серьезном, – объявил Анатолий Васильевич, – вот, прочитай, это важно, – и протянул отпечатанный на машинке листок.

«Дорогой друг. Сегодня ты идешь на своеобразный подвиг…». У Пети сладко заныло в груди от этих слов. Он справился. Доказал, что достоин, может, сейчас еще не полностью, еще не совсем, но он будет работать над собой дальше, главное, ему доверяют такое ответственное дело.

Учитель подал ему другой листок и шариковую ручку.

\- Вот подписка о неразглашении. Прочитай, впиши имя фамилию и распишись. Иначе я тебе права не имею ничего рассказать.

Петя сразу же бросился заполнять пустую графу.

\- С отчеством писать? А то тут не помещается..., – забеспокоился он.

\- Пиши с отчеством, это же официальная бумага.

\- Вот, – Петя подал учителю бланк, и смотрел строго и серьезно, захваченный потрясающей серьезностью момента.

\- Хорошо, теперь слушай. Для школы разведчиков очень важны эксперименты на выносливость и стойкость людей, чтобы расширить пределы их возможностей. Для их лучшей подготовки, понимаешь? Это дело опасное, и тебе может стать страшно, но ты сейчас для всего Советского Союза сделаешь очень большое дело.

\- Мне не будет страшно, Анатолий Васильевич, – сказал Петя звенящим от волнения голосом. – А меня потом возьмут в школу разведчиков?

\- Возьмут, конечно. Они о тебе узнают, и я им напишу, какой ты замечательный пионер, – учитель сморгнул, расчувствовавшись. – Ты очень хороший мальчик, Петр, очень хороший. Настоящий советский человек. Так ты матери не сказал, куда идешь?

\- Я же обещал. Я только булку из дома взял, хотите? – Петя торопливо повернулся к рюкзаку, но учитель остановил его.

\- Перед экспериментом есть нельзя, встанет поперек горла твоя булка и задохнешься. Потом поешь. Ты лучше переоденься для съемки, чтобы быть при параде, как положено.

Анатолий Васильевич положил на подстилку стопку одежды – белоснежную пионерскую рубашку, шорты, алый галстук. Поставил рядом пару новых, блестящих ботинок.

Петя проворно скинул с себя штаны и майку, переоделся.

\- Анатолий Васильевич, у меня носки чистые, только об траву зазеленились, ничего?

Учитель молча махнул рукой, мол, все нормально и так же молча, жестом позвал за собой.

За кустами Петя увидел кинокамеру, установленную на треноге, обрадовался:

\- А я все думаю, как это наш Анатолий Васильевич без камеры сегодня.

Но учитель покачал головой и приложил палец к губам.

Тут Петя заметил свисавшую с ближней березы веревку с петлей, чурбачок под ней и немного испугался. Но тут же взял себя в руки, устыдившись.

Учитель прокашлялся и заговорил:

\- Вот, Петр, ты будешь участвовать в эксперименте, нужном для подготовки наших советских разведчиков. Не бойся, я буду рядом. Помнишь про пионеров-героев, как они ничего не боялись, когда их фашисты вешали? – голос учителя стал глухим. – Вот и ты не бойся.

Но Петя почему-то именно такого голоса Анатолия Васильевича испугался. Не готов он. И стало ему стыдно, потому что пионеры-герои шли на смерть и не боялись, когда кругом были враги, фашисты, а он рядом с Анатолием Васильевичем забоялся эксперимента.

\- Ну, чего ты, все хорошо будет, все хорошо, – учитель погладил его по плечу, успокаивая. – Давай, я тебе помогу.

Но Петя сам забрался на чурбачок и замер.

Анатолий Васильевич отбежал к треноге, застрекотала камера.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, – приговаривал он, и снова вернулся к Пете, – Давай, чуть-чуть лицом повернись, в объектив. Вот так.

Петя пошатнулся и учитель придержал его за талию.

\- Осторожно, упадешь.

Потом накинул петлю на шею. И тут Петя как-то вдруг успокоился и подумал почему-то про Гагарина – наверное, он тоже боялся перед стартом, а когда пошел последний отсчет, пришло это замечательное чувство спокойной сосредоточенности и ожидание чего-то очень большого, что сейчас случится с его участием.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Анатолий Васильевич, я не подведу, – сказал Петя и вытянул руки по швам, как на параде.

\- Готов? – спросил учитель.

Веревка неприятно терла под подбородком, Петя кивнул и тут же чурбачок ушел из-под ног, воздух кончился и накатились боль и ужас.

 

Слинько смотрел на ноги мальчика - худенькие, с остренькими коленками. И носочки беленькие, а справа травяное пятно. Пятна он не любил, грязь, ноги должны быть чистые. Но это маленькое пятно, это ничего. Мальчик переступал на чурбачке, переминался с ноги на ногу, новые ботинки поскрипывали и блестели идеальной, начищенной поверхностью. Отвести взгляд было уже невозможно, все было уже невозможно, только завершить. «Петя, Петя, – твердил он хрипло, – все хорошо, видишь, как все хорошо…». Он знал, что с детьми надо говорить ласково, приучил себя, выдрессировал, и сейчас слова шептал автоматически, хотя внутри все замерло и дрожало в ожидании боли, которая войдет в тело этого мальчика. Хорошего мальчика. Ему будет очень больно. Он будет дергаться, ноги в ботиночках будут дергаться.

\- Готов? – спросил он, но ответа мальчика уже не услышал, потому что провалился, словно из самолета выпал, уши заложило от того, что он сейчас сделает.   
Он пнул чурбачок и видел уже только ноги – тощие, вытянувшиеся, и ботинки с солнечными бликами на черной коже. Он ждал первого конвульсивного движения, когда лаковые носки поведет в стороны и его сознание накроет окончательно.

Он анализировал свои ощущения не раз и нашел определение – в такие моменты, с мальчиками, его сознание похоже на стакан с тремя видами жидкости разной плотности. Они налиты в один и тот же стакан, находятся там одновременно, но не смешиваются, существуют сами по себе, отдельно друг от друга. Иначе как он может всегда знать, сколько минут мальчик висит в петле, кто спокойно отсчитывает секунды, замечая время, когда эксперимент не пройдет последнюю фазу. Сигнал – сейчас, сейчас подхватить под коленки, приподнять и вернуть. Вернуть мальчика, он все забудет, ретроградная амнезия - все просчитано. Каждый раз, возвращая ребенка к жизни, он испытывает невероятное душевное облегчение – это третья часть его, которой он воспитывает детей, заботится о них, учит, водит в походы. Как ее назвать – хорошая часть души, внешняя, показная?

Сейчас он не чувствовал ее, эту часть, хоть она тоже была тут, но ее не слышно. Оставалось еще две минуты до того, как эксперимент станет страшным и уже непоправимым.

Чудовищная его часть не дала двинуться, источая черное свое наслаждение. Спокойный слой сознания, тот, который с часами, продолжил наблюдения, фиксируя движение скрюченных рук, конвульсии худенького тела. Он потом все запишет.

Мальчик уже минуты две висел тихо, пора было работать. Слинько срезал веревку за ухом Пети, и тело охотно и устало скользнуло ему в руки. Лицо мальчика стало сейчас некрасиво. Значит, он умер от удушья, а не от разрыва шейных позвонков, как Саша. Мелькнуло беспокойство, что это может помешать, но теплая тяжесть тела на руках его прогнала. Мальчик так настрадался, и был сейчас послушным, только земля уже тянула его к себе, приходилось держать его крепко, чтобы не выскользнул. И тут пришло успокоение и освобождение, черная часть сознания растворилась, слилась с той, что несла ответственность за эксперимент.

Мальчик умер не напрасно, он дал Слинько удовольствие и покой. Как и все остальные люди, он имел право на удовольствие, чтобы потом накатывало долгожданное расслабление и в ушах приятно звенело. 

Слинько уложил мальчика на траву, сходил за подстилкой и рюкзаком. Теперь Петя не вызывал в нем смятения чувств, он стал материалом. Хрупким и нестойким материалом, с которым надо успеть поработать.

Слинько знал, о чем мечтает его темная, чудовищная часть, чем ее можно временно успокоить. Он полил бензином ботинки мальчика и поджег, поглядывая в видоискатель камеры, чтобы кадр был таким, как требуется. Потом набросил на огонь одеяло, затушил и вытащил из рюкзака походный топорик.

Должно быть много кадров, разных, ужасных, чтобы хватило надолго для удовлетворения его внутреннего чудовища. Слинько постоянно боялся, что не сдержится и выдаст себя - жестом, словом, и тогда - тюрьма и гибель. Иногда он так уставал, что мечтал повеситься на той же березе, чтобы все это прекратилось. Надеть такой же красный галстук, встать на этот самый чурбачок, и наступит покой – ему и от него. У него есть белая рубашка. Рубашка, красный галстук… В воображении он явственно видел эту картину, но с петлей на шее снова стоял мальчик – светловолосый, красивый. Он почувствовал ТО возбуждение и понял, что не повесится никогда. 

Время поджимало. Слинько заменил бобину в кинокамере, проверил фотоаппарат, присел рядом с телом, прикидывая, с чего начать, положил руку мальчика так, чтобы было удобнее рубить и занес топор.


End file.
